The Tales of a Demon
by Justyouandme200
Summary: This story is about Zabuza, and him growing up and becoming the mercenary that was murdered on Naruto's bridge and during the Great Ninja war.
1. Chapter One

The snow was falling heavily, the pure whiteness of the snow was consuming the village hidden in the mist. The shops were closing early, due to the heavy snow fall and shop owners just wanting to be home already. You would expect there to be silence, since the moon was already high up in the sky and the stars were twinkling through it all. In a dirty alley way, where not even the poorest would strive to be, lied a boy with grayish skin and blood dripping down his face. The rags he would call clothes were already soaked with slush, from the snow, mud and blood from his own wounds.

But despite him being a little boy at the age of nine, and the only clothes he had for warmth. He was being beaten and treated like a criminal.

"You dirty--!" The man kicked the boy repeadtly, trying to pry the boy's arms apart as well. "Give back what you stole from me!" The fat man squealed, as if he was pig, demanding something that he already had. The boy just hugged the item closer and let out a snarl, as if he was a rapid animal. Finally, the man stopped and and growled. Stomping upon the boy's face before leaving the area.

"Keep the damn thing." The man spat out as he waddled down the alley way. "You'll be dead soon and no one will miss you. No one misses worthless animals either way--" As the man spoke those words, he turned around and a fist smashed against his face. It caused a great impact that it knocked the man down as well as the boy. The boy was boiling with rage, his teeth were grit together as he was seething with anger.

"An animal?" He growled out and let out a small chuckle. He traced his tongue against the sharp, shark like teeth that he had. "I'll show you an animal." The boy chomped on to the man's arm, threatening to rip a piece off. He kept tearing, and tearing, and the man just kept screaming and screaming. Until the anbu has came and took the young boy off the now bleeding man. The boy spat out the piece of meat, muscles and blood that he tore out of the bakery shop man.

"I-I want that boy thrown in jail!" The man demanded, holding on to his now missing chunk of his arm. "A Demon like him should just be executed! No one needs him, he-"

"Now, now." The man who grabbed the young boy placed him behind him. "You don't have to be so harsh Mr. Tanaki. He's just a boy who's hungry after all." The man shrugged, smiling.

"I don't give a damn if he's a kid, hes a brat! That's why his mother died giving birth to him! She couldn't bare to look at the son of her rapist--" The man stopped his outburst when the young Anbu caught his tongue.

"Now, now. Tanaki. You better bite your tongue." He said, beginning to pull it out. He placed his mask up, placing it upon his head and smiled. But this smile was courrpted and evil, it was nothing like before. He grabbed a kunai and allowed it to dance around his finger tips, before grabbing it and holding on to it with a tighten grip. "Or I'll cut it off for ya." The young Anbu taunted before shoving the man back into the cold snow. The man suddenly glared and reached out to the loaf of bread that the young boy has stolen from him.

"Ah, ah, ah." The young Anbu said, moving his finger back and forth as if it was a clock stuck between only two numbers. "For bringing up his poor mother and harassing this poor boy. Give one loaf of bread to Zabuza." The Anbu said, but it was more of a demand. The man made a worried yet angered look, he grumbled and willingly place one loaf on to 'Zabuza's' hands. He flinched his hand back, afraid of the young demon already.

"Can I leave now?" He grumbled before the Anbu shook his head and extended his arm out as well.

"Well. Since you wasted our break time, we'll like to take that piece of loaf off your hands." He smiled gently as he snatched the bread away from the man. "And also--" He extended his hand and made a grabbing motion, clenching and unclenching his fingers. "A payment for your freedom." The Anbu's face darken while his smirked turned into an ear to ear smile. The baker's breath hitched, his breathing was becoming uneven, his heart was beating out of his chest. He felt like there was a monster, choking him to death. Their arms were slowly squeezing the life out of him and won't stop until he gave it up.

Because that's what happened. Corruption, greed, hunger, selfishness, gluttony. All of these things controlled and strived the ninja's of the Hidden Mist. They might tell you something different, but these are all true fact about the world Zabuza grew up in. The bakery man handed his money and quickly ran off to his store. What was left of him was just his foot prints, his bread, the blood dripping off of Zabuza's chin and the piece of flesh that was now being buried by the snow.

"Senji. I didn't need your help." Zabuza growled, gripping on to the piece of bread and crushing it underneath his finger tips. The Anbu shrugged, seemed like his name was Senji.

"Look like it to me, kid. You know what will happen if another Anbu or even a sensei caught you doing something like this." Senji breathed out, clearly annoyed and irritated. Zabuza didn't replied as he flopped himself against a cold cement step. He didn't bother to wipe of the step, since it was just going to be cold like ice anyhow.

"Yeah, yeah. You tell me this everytime. And frankly I don't care." Zabuza stated, wiping off the blood from his mouth and chin. The growled and huffed when he heard Senji chuckle.

"You really are a strong willed person Zabuza. Why not join the academy and become an Anbu like me?" Zabuza scoffed at the answer.

"Me? A ninja or an Anbu?" Zabuza chuckled as he got up, leaving Senji to sit alone. "As if I want to stoop that low. I want to be a mercenary." Senji smiled softly.

"And what's so bad about being a ninja?" He asked, tilting his head.

"What's bad about being a ninja?" Zabuza chuckled and turned towards him. "It's either you're an obedient dog for the village, or you're just a rapid, power craze dog who's talks big but wouldn't dare to do a thing." Zabuza said simply, throwing the loaf of bread behind him as he headed out of the alley way. Leaving his foot prints burn into the snow. Senji smiled creepily.

"And what would you like to do?" He asked, letting out a hot and heavy breath.

"I'll be a mercenary. I'll work for myself and only me and when I become stronger, I'll kill everyone who stands against me. And i don't need your charity Senji." He murmured, burning his foot steps in the snow as he walked away. Senji chuckled evily, watching the boy walk away.

Heading home, Zabuza was still starving for food. Maybe the young shark shouldn't have thrown the loaf somewhere else. His stomach felt like it was going to collapse at anytime. Clenching his stomach in pain, and feeling the stink of the snow smack him across the face with a sudden gust of wind, he looked forward and noticed a full garbage bin, full of random, broken object. But what lied on top was a loaf of bread, half eaten away and molded. Zabuza stared at the bread piece, his stomach tighten more and growled for the boy to reach out and devour the loaf of bread already. Without paying any mind Zabuza devoured the piece of bread, he ate and ate without realizing that he began to rip and chew on the flesh of his own hands. But the thing that did stop him was a whack on the head with something metal. Zabuza stopped consuming himself and only turned his eyes to see what caused him to stumble forward a bit.

"Hey demon! Remember me?!" A pudgie boy stood there with a group of boys and girls surrounding him. Zabuza growled at them before letting out his voice.

"No. So fuck off." Zabuza answered, looking back towards his bloody hands as he growled and threw his hands to his side and began to leave. Unfortunately, the group surrounded around Zabuza, each one of them holding a stick of some sort.

"You thought you could get away that easily?!" The ring leader growled, swinging at the back of Zabuza's knee. This swing cause Zabuza to lose his balance for a bit and bend his knees.

"Ew look! He killed something and ate it!" One of the girls cried, hiding behind a young man, who was probably half way through the ninja academy. The group began to whisper as Zabuza turned around to show his own blood stain against his mouth and teeth. The ring leader flinched back a bit. Seeing Zabuza like this terrified him, and he started to doubt that he was gonna be able to beat Zabuza, even with the odds in his favor.

Zabuza noticed this, and smirked as he launched himself forward, tackling the ringleader down into the snow and began to punch him repeatedly in the face. The ringleader tried his best to push Zabuza off, but the demon refused to get off his prey and started to try to bite him. But with a good whack on the back of the head by three others, the ringleader was able to push Zabuza off, who was now holding his bloodied and wounded head. He growled and snarled like a wild animals as he watched them come after him at once.

He bit, kicked, and threw every punch he had in his body. He took beating of metal rods, wooden planks, even punches back from multiple foes but refused to let them trample over him. Soon enough, some of them started to retreat, scared of what the known demon could do, since they witness a beating from him in the past. What was left of the group was two girls, one who was timid from before, another one who did not hold a weapon against Zabuza and three boys. One was the ringleader who was stumbling around, after Zabuza slammed his head against the hard ice a couple of times, twice on purpose and the rest by accident for that fact that he ran him over. The other two was from the ninja academy, tired and sluggish from Zabuza punching their faces in, as well as the ringleader, and he ripped off some of their arm flesh.

Zabuza stood there, his back hunched a bit, his panting was increasing from fighting most of them off. His knees quivered from all the beatings they took, his head drenched in his own blood, as it kept pouring out.

"W-What a monster!" The timid girl screeched. The other girl sighed heavily and looked at Zabuza for a couple of more seconds before dragging the timid girl away from the scene.

"Marco! We should head home soon, the weather is becoming terrible and we'll miss our alarms for the academy." One of the grown teenagers said, not wanting to admit that they were terrfied of Zabuza. The other man nodded as they headed off. But they weren't lying about the weather. The snow was coming down quickly and the wind was so strong it sounded like a pack of wolves howling to each other, to get ready to pounce and devour their prey they've been hunting.

"C-Crowds!" The ring leader screeched, holding on to the metal pipe tightly. He knew if he would've let the pipe go, he would've had no chance on fighting Zabuza himself. He was too focused on the four people who ran off, that he didn't noticed that he lost sight of Zabuza in the heavy snow storm. When he did noticed, he felt his blood run cold, he nervously spun around to every creek he heard, every crunch of the snow, but all he really could hear was the wind's howl, and he didn't hear Zabuza's mumble,

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." (Water clone technique). The snow blew on, becoming louder and heavier with each pasting breath. The ring leader turned around quickly to be face with Zabuza who bit his arm, trying to rip a peace of flesh out. The ring leader screeched in pain, in his mind he was hoping that someone would hear him and come to his aid. But no one did, the lights around were off, and he was now left to Zabuza's mercy. He grabbed the pipe with his left arm and swung down on to Zabuza's head, destroying the clone and causing it to fade away. The boy gulped and looked around nervously, another Zabuza came out, snarling as it tore at his ankle before being cracked against the side with the pipe and also disappearing. Two flesh wounds were on the child who believed he was able to be the child he hated. But he knew his fate was sealed, because when he looked around him, all he could see were blood red eyes, like a demon of some sort, peering from the heavy fog of the snow, completely surronding him, snarling and growling like wild animals that not even the charka mother herself could not tame without killing them.

The boy's vision became blurry as he felt a warm liquid run down his pants, his legs were shaking together, buckled tightly to try to keep their warmth in. He shook violently, afraid of either freezing to death or being completely devoured by a demon. But he rather be frozen solid then be ripped apart. But lady Charka was not on her side as the real Zabuza finally appeared in front of the boy. The other Zabuzas closing in as well around him.

"Get away!" The boy screamed, swinging his metal pipe randomly laughing and crying hysterically. The pipe was caught by Zabuza and forcefully taken away by him. Zabuza shoved the boy on to the floor as he began to walk away.

"Let him have it boys." Zabuza commanded and the clones did as they were told and pounced on their prey, ripping him up to shreds.

Zabuza panted heavily, feeling the lack of blood in his body beginning to run out. Zabuza panted heavily, feeling himself starting to stumble and slip amongst the cold snow and ice. The slip knocked the wind out of Zabuza's chest as he panted heavily, feeling the snow began to bury his body within it's layers.

"..i-it's so cold..." Zabuza mumbled to himself, feeling his body being completely buried in his grave site. "... I hate this village." And with that said, Zabuza passed out with his blood splattered around him and the frost bite that was creepying on to him.


	2. Chapter Two

"HEY!" An annoying male voice said. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" Zabuza woke up, snarling deeply as he barked, looked around like a wild animal, trying to recognize where he even was. He snarled when he examined the area, wooden gates that separated him and the man, shacklees that were holding him down from completely getting up and a sheet that was sprawled out against the harden floor. Zabuza growled, finally recognizing where he was.

"You're in prison." The male from the other side said. "You're under arrest for the assault of other children in the hidden mist." He spat. Zabuza snarled softly, getting flashes of memory of what occurred that night. He looked down at his bandaged arms and a patch that covered his right eye. He was covered in burises that were already forming a yellowish-green color. His body was sore and the scars and scabs didn't help with his already sickly apperance. If the bruises are alrady this color, he must have been out for days. He looked to see what day it was, hoping it was not to late.

"Hey, old man! What's today?" He question. It was against the rules to talk to anyone while your in prison. It resulted into a beating. The man didnt answer, he simply just grumbled to himself about know it all little brats who should keep there mouths shut. Zabuza growled at the lack of information.

"ANSWER ME!" Zabuza growled, slamming his hands against the wooden cell doors. The old man growled.

"It's xx." The old man growled, hitting his cane against the floor. Zabuza smirked.

"So, it's that event today, huh?" Zabuza questioned, mostly to hinself. But it also wasn't really a question at all. More of a stated fact. The old man would turn around the tell Zabuza to shut up, but was too afraid on turning around and seeing the demon boy smile.

"Why does it matter if it was that day? Only speical forces from the academy is even allow to join." The old man scuffled, adjusting himself in his seat hearing jingles coming down the darken hall, it was only lit by a candle so it was hard to make out who it was.

"So? I can just sneak in anyways." Zabuza growled, grabbing some dirty water they gave to him and chugged it all down. He swished the browned water in the cup around. "Taste better then usual." He murmured.

"And if you go in, you'll just end up dying anyways. Like I said demon, special forces from the academy. Not just resh kids you fought today--"

"Oh shut the fuck up, I heard you the first goddamn time!" Zabuza growled as the jingling stopped.

"Still have your excitement I see Zabuza~" The familiar voice ranged, coming out of the shadows. The first thing that was noticeable about the man was his ungodly smile that stretch from ear to ear. It always stuck on his face, even when bad situations sprung up he always kept that smile against his face.

"Tachibana Senji." The old man huffed. "What brings you here?" The man questioned.

"Oh, well isn't this a surpise sensei?" Senji snickered, his creepy laughed bounced off the walls, making it seem like it was coming from all over. "I never thought you would become so washed up you had to work in this ratty old place? Oh, but it does fit who you are." Senji laughed harder as his sensei growled. Senji held his stomach as he left but quickly stop, cracking his neck to left a bit before putting it normally as he jingled the keys.

"I'm here to take my animal out of his change." He snickered.

"And who might have gave you permission for that?" His sensei snarled at him. Senji swung the set of keys around his finger.

"The next in line mizukage, sir Yagura." Senji snickered. The old man looked shocked. "I placed a bet on Zabuza to enter the challenge on one of the seven swords that wasn't taken yet." Senji snickered as he pulled on Zabuza's cheek. "My little animal here will he just fine in that. That's how he'll atone for sins." Zabuza snapped at him, trying to get him to stop pulling his cheek as if he was a baby.

"If he loses, he dies, if he wins, he'll work for the village and not he a free loading animal. He'll be a free loading Anbu." Senji snickered. "It's a win, win situation." He said. The old man wanted to object, but how could he? It really was a win win for everyone. Zabuza growled.

"And why would I want to be an Anbu? To be as corrupted as you?" Zabuza growled at him. Senji smirked at him.

"It's not like you have a choice. Plus, once you join the rankings no one could ever put you down again, calling you an animal or a demon. And if they do, not only would this village be fearful of you, but so might the world be trembling at your feet." Senji crackled, he couldn't help but burst out laughing at everything. Zabuza smirked a croocked one.

"Oh, well. That sounds better." Zabuza smirked. "Now let me out of this damn cage now!" He commanded. Senji nodded and unlocked the cell doors and the shackles that kept his restricted. Rubbing his wrist, Zabuza stepped out and began to follow Senji out of the place. The old sensei stayed silent, watching the two disappear down the dark hall.

"Disaster will hit this village when that kid grows up... Espically with a man like Senji leading him through." He mumbles to himself, hearing the jingle of the keys fade away.

Ninjas and officers stared at both Zabuza and Senji as they walked out of the prison together. Zabuza refusing to be behind Senji and decided to be in equal footing as him.

"The rounds start later today." Senji said, handing Zabuza money. "Make sure you eat well and rest up before the big fight." Senji said. Zabuza snatched the money out of his uand and counted it.

"Yeah, yeah." Zabuza scuffled, walking through the heavy layer of snow. Senji smirked.

"I'll see you there then." Senji cooed towards him as he jumped off, heading else where. Zabuza watched him leave and began to leave himself. He trotted through the snow, looming for the closest area to buy food at. Luckily, he found one. Tanaki's bakery. Zabuza smirked, hoping mister Tanaki remembered who he was. He headed into the store, right before he reached the door it swung open. The girl from before stood there, holding three bags of baked goods.

"Move." Zabuza growled. Becoming inpatient when it was only a second. The girl wasn't scared and instead just stood at the door way for a bit longer before finally moving away. Zabuza grumbled and saw the timid girl from before coming out of the bakery as well. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be in a happy daze.

"I hope all this food cheers up Reo!" The timid girl said, as she headed face first into Zabuza's chest. She felt around, tilting her head. "Hey, Aoi, when did you become so built--!" The timid girl looked up, screaming seeing Zabuza standing there. Zabuza growled and grabbed the girl.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled.

"I-Im sorry!" The timid girl whimpered, trying to break free from his grip. Zabuza sighed, setting the girl down when he felt a sharp object against the back of his throat.

"Sara, behind me." 'Aoi', demanded. 'Sara', quickly did as she was told and hid behind her. Zabuza turned out and saw that the girl, Aoi, held a kunai against his throat. She was ready to slash at him at any moment. Zabuza smirked as he took a step forward, allowing the kunai press against his throat.

"Oh? Not scared, girl?" Zabuza watched her as she shook her head. There was no fear that consumed her, nothing but fight screamed in her eyes. Zabuza snickered and pushed the kunai away from his throat. "State your name." He demanded. Aoi cleaned her throat and placed her kunai away.

"Ito Aoi." She stated, giving a little bow. Zabuza watched her and nodded.

"You are a strong one Aoi. Don't get killed before I kill you first." Zabuza growled as he started to head into the store.

"You too, Demon of Kirigakure." Aoi said, watching him as he entered the store.

Zabuza proceeded to look around the store, searching for foods that were warm and filling to eat. His wet food steps slammed against the floor, causing Tanaki to smile.

"Welcome customer--!" Tanaki turned around and noticed Zabuza. Zabuza smirked, seeing the color drain from his face and the bandages that wrapped around his arm, covering his bite wound. "GET OUTTA HERE!" Tanaki howled, hissing at Zabuza who places different bantos and placing them on the counter.

"Stop screaming. I'm not here to rob you or cause trouble." He smacked the money Senji had given him against the counter. Tanaki looked nervous as he looked at the money, making sure it was real.

"Hurry and ring these up and set a table up for me. I want two Tonkatsu, an order of Wagyu and order of Gyoza and two orders of takoyaki to go." Zabuza snapped his fingers as he sat at the dining table in the back. Tanaki sighed, he wanted to refused the big order, but Zabuza had more then enough money and he couldn't just turn away a costumer like Zabuza away. Because the Anbu animal would be on him, so he began to cook.

Else where:

Senji snickered, watching as his old sensei crawled in the snow, trying to crawl away from him. One of his arm missing, a foot and a leg. Senji watched as he tried to crawl towards the village gates, trying to escape the wrath of his student.

"Oh sensei, you'll never make it there like that~!" Senji taunted, waving his arm in front of him. "Would you like this back? Maybe it'll help you?" Senji laughed, watching as his sensei puke up blood on to the snow. He rolled himself over, feeling his old, tired body giving up on him.

"Y-You're nothing but a demon-!" The old man gagged and coughed on his blood, choking on it. Senji smiled. As he stood over him.

"Yeah, I know." Senji smirked as he waved the old man's arm back.and forth to him. "Bye now." He lifted the arm up and slammed it down into his sensei's mouth, causing him to devour his own arm and end up choking on it and dying. Senji whistled as a back of wolves came and devoured the body Senji had nicely left for them. "Fucking old geezer." Senji mumbled, his smiling finallt dropping as he pulled down his Anbu mask, going back to where Zabuza was.

Zabuza was satisfied. He never ate like that in his life. His belly was full and he had food for a later time. The tourament wasn't going to start anytime soon, still a couple of hours before it started. He left the bakery and began to head 'home'. He looked around, seeing less kids around, for the fact it was one of the colder days of the winter, the streets were quiet, until he heard a pack of wolves howl.

He raised an eyebrow, the wolves never traveling this close to the village before so maybe something trigered them here, but it didn't matter. They were towards the gate, not anywhere near him. So he continued to walked towards the dumpster he called home. He looked around the area where he was badly beaten, smirking as still felt the blood against his teeth. He nodded his head. Maybe now the local kids would know not to bother him. He looked into his cardboard box, seeing it was the same as he left it.

He nodded his head, glad that it was still left the way he placed it. He took kept his heavy jacket and scraf on, since it was the only thing that kept him warm and lied down against the dog bed he owned. He rolled around till he got comfortable and ended up passing out.

Hours passed as he was shaken away. Zabuza sprung up, tackling the person who shook him awake, placing a kunai against their throat. But stopped seeing an ugly familiar man.

"Senji." He growled as he got off. Senji chuckled.

"Awe, dont be like that. Think abkut whose money you spent on piggy out." Senji snickered pointing to the bentos he had. Zabuza grumbled as he placed the kunai in his pocket.

"What do you want?" Zabuza growled.

"It's time~" Senji whistled. Zabuza smirked, dusting the snow off of himself as he began to follow Senji towards the academy. People from the town flooded around the academy, parents wishing their kids luck on winning, others there to watch the matches or be judges for them. Zabuza smirked, seeing everyone whisper his name as he walked by them, hearing the fear that spilled out of their mouths.

Senji patted Zabuza's head. "I'll register you in." He said as he headed towards a booth that had a long line with it. Zabuza looked around at the people he would be fighting. All of them a lot bigger then him, since they were older. But thet were too cocky for their own good, thinking that they could take down Zabuza without a struggle. Soon, Senji came back smacking Zabuza's chest with a sticker on it. 6798. He stared at the sticker as Senji smirked.

"Go a head then. Show them what you got." And with that Zabuza headed into the academy with others, starting the competition.


End file.
